The Love That Can't Be Broken
by DarkMoon2222
Summary: The trio comes home for break. Harry is happy to have is family around him again. Hermione is hoping to finally make Someone see her for who she is, Will he see her as an adult or still the young child from 3rd year. Read and see. Surprises around every Conner.
1. Chapter 1

**_I OWN NOTHING! JUST THE IDEA AND PLOT. THE REST IS J.K. ROWLING._** THANKS SIS FOR BETAING THIS ONE

* * *

Hermione sat in Charms waiting for the bell to ring. She had already finished her work plus her homework. Professor Flickwick smiled at her as she turned in all her work. The bell rang and she was the first student out the door. She sees Harry waiting on her at the end of the hall. She ran and jumped on his back.

" Hey! Harry when can we leave for break?" Hermione asked getting off his back.

"Soon Dumbledor has a portkey for us because you don't like to fly." Harry said wrapping his arm around her.

" I don't like flying? I despise it!" Hermione corrected as they walk into the Great Hall.

"I know," He said sitting down.

They sat and ate lunch. They thought about how much they missed Ron being there. He had joined the Twins early to help in the shop, so the only one to join them was Ginny. Just about that time Professor Dumbledor walked up to them.

"Harry, Hermione, and Ginny I have the portkey ready now if you wish to leave." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes Sir, we would love to leave " Harry said knowing Hermione wanted to leave now and knew why.

"Very well if you will follow me the elves will send your things to Headquarters" Dumbledor said.

They walked into the main entrance as he pulled out an old boot. They grabbed it and he activated it then they disappeared. They landed in the living room of Headquarters as five people looked startled. Once they recovered from the shock, they helped them up. The teens saw Arthur, Bill, and Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Tonks, standing in front of them smiling. They hugged each other as Dobby popped into the room and told them their things were in their bedrooms.

Mrs. Weasley came in with a huge smile on her face. She was happy the children were home now.

"Oh dears you're here, lunch is ready," She said walking back into the kitchen.

Everyone, including the Order, sat at the table. They talked about school while Harry caught up with Sirius, who he had missed very much since school had started. About that time, Hermione felt a hand travel up and down her bare leg. She smiled to herself as she moved her hand to Charlie's lap. Squeezing the upper part of his leg close to his throbbing member as Charlie suddenly fell out of his chair, everyone looked at him.

" Sorry, I lost balance" He said getting back in his chair.

As lunch finished, some of the adults stayed along with Harry. Ginny and Hermione on the other hand left. Ginny went to change and Hermione left to the library. She found the book she was reading last time. She was so into the book she didn't hear someone coming into the room.

Charlie left the kitchen and went to the library. He knew where she would be. He saw her reading a book like always. He quietly walked over to her and began to suck at her neck gently.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THE MORE COMMENTS I GET THE FASTER THE NEW CHAPTERS WILL COME. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMIER**** SEE FIRST CHAPTER**

**Thank you to all my readers and the people who have R&R. I am feeling better so here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. If you have any ideas feel free to share them and I'll see if I can use any of them**.

**Thanks Nessie**

Hermione felt two hands on her hips. Keeping them in place, than felt a mouth on her neck sucking. She tried to move against the person but found she couldn't. Instead she raised her hands from the shelf to the head at her neck and held them closer. As the lips on her neck sucked harder, she moaned. She turned around so fast that the person didn't get a chance to stop her to see Charlie. She gripped his head again and brought it to the other side of her neck. She pushed him back against the sofa that was in front of the fireplace. Charlie fell down and pulled her with him onto his lap while grinding his throbbing member against her. As she moved, Charlie got harder. Harder then he had been in years.

It was always like this with them. Hermione was his best friend and sometimes more. They never went much farther then this mainly because he didn't want to push her farther then she wanted to go. He would take any part of her he could have, weather it was holding hands, arms wrapped around her waist, or like right now. He would do any of it as long as no one thought that their relationship was anything more than a basic friendship. The only person who truly knew about their relationship was Harry and they planned to keep it that way.

Charlie moved his lips from her neck to her own lips. She stopped for a moment then moaned into his mouth. She grinded harder against him before he pushed her down to where she was pinned against the sofa but also to where she wasn't crushed. Hermione pulled off Charlie's shirt to reveal a nicely built upper body due to years of dragon taming and playing as a Chaser at Hogwarts.

They broke apart to breathe for a minute. Hermione took a minute to take Charlie's shirt off. Sweat had formed on his chest from them making out. She ran her hands over his chest. Charlie smiled at her; he knew she loved all sweaty. He pulled off her shirt as well only to see she was wearing a see through black bra. He smiled. She knew he loved to see her in anything black. He bent down to capture her lips as the painting to the entrance of the room was opening. Walked in Harry, Sirius and Remus, the boys stopped when Remus saw the bight ginger hair with hands through it and light brown curly hair on the armrest.

"Hermione, Ron please stop now," Remus said walking over to the sofa. He looked pale and closed his eyes and sat in the chair across from them.

" I'm not Ron, nor do I plan on being him anytime soon." Charlie said sitting up and handing Hermione his shirt to put on to cover her from them. She put it on and buttoned a few of them and sat up to see the boys more clearly.

"Okay Remus, I'm covered." She said smiling she turned to see Harry and Sirius sitting in the other chairs. Harry smiled at her.

"Not funny Harry. You knew we would be in here," she said getting up to get something to drink for her and Charlie.

Charlie pulled her into his lap. She smiled at him and turned to face the one person she who she loves all her heart and soul who she will always love no matter who she is with, Remus , Remus John Lupin.

She got off Charlie's lap and looked at Remus. She walked over to him. He was hurting seeing her like that with Charlie.

" Remus" She said she tried to him to look at her, but he wouldn't.

"Remy, Please look at me" she asked him. He looked up, he had tried in his eyes. She pulled him close to her, he hid his face in the gap in her shirt. She held him close and said calming words. "Remy I'm sorry you had to see me like this. I didn't want you to find out like this." She said in a sad low voice.

" I know you didn't Lve, but it happen all the same" He said kissing her skin.

" Things didn't go beyond friendship until you almost Marked me and pushed me away" Hermione said looking at Remus.

" I had a feeling you were with someone, I'll atmit I'm glad it's not Ron all over you instead of Charlie. He is a good guy and person" Remus said smiling at Charlie.

"Thanks Remus" Charlie said.

Remus sat back in the chair , Hermione sat on his lap. She leaned back into his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

" Remus I want to be with you" she said.

" I have already talked to Charlie he said he would cover for us, as a boyfriend if you will say yes and be my mate for real please. I love what Charlie has done for me,But I need my mate, and that's you just ask Mooney, he will tell you the same" She said looking into his eyes.

"She's right Human. We need out mate. Now let me out so I can Mark her like we both know is the right thing to do is. She is ours only ours. I want to kill the redhead just for touching her" Mooney growled at him.

Remus smiled at Hermione and growled. He would let Mooney mark her. It would make the bond between them stronger then if he did it.

**That's chapter 2. I hope you like it. Sorry it took to long for me to update. I was sick and my computer was acting up. I hope my updated will be sooner then the lasts. But I can't promise anything so please just hang on there with me.**

**Nessie**


	3. Chapter 3

******** I OWN NOTHING ONLY THE PLOT*********** **

**Thanks to all my readers. I hope ya'll like this new chapter. Please read and review. Thanks to my Beta I love you sis.  
**

* * *

"Hermione can I talk to you?" Harry asks.

"Sure Harry" She replied.

" Alone?" Harry asked looking at Remus and Sirius.

"Yeah Harry you can. Guy can you leave to we can talk please?" Hermione said getting off of Remus's lap.

"Sure guys take all the time you need. We will let the others know that you're busy. One of us will stay out side to make sure you're not messed with." Sirius said walking out into the hall.

" Be careful Sweetie. I love you" Remus said leaning down to kiss her. He broke away after a few minutes and nodded to Harry, then left to join Sirius in the hall.

"Alright Harry they are gone, You can ask me all the questions you want and I will try to answer them the best I can." She said sitting in the chair.

"Okay Mia, Are you sure Remus is your mate?" He asked.

Hermione looked at Harry then took a breath.

"Remember when we would hang out together, when we were younger with Sirius, Remus, Aunt Putunia, and My dad? I always stayed near Remus once I met him. Mooney would talk to me and make me feel at home. I didn't want to be away from him. Hell, I still don't want to be away from him. But I would throw a fit, when I left," she said walking over to the window and looking out it at the stars while fiddling with her moonstone.

Harry walked over to his sister and embraced her from behind; she leans back into his embrace.

No one knew they were real siblings except Remus, Sirius and Severus Who were their appointed godfathers. Lily got drunk one night and slept with Hermione's dad and got pregnant. They all forgave her, but James took the longest to forgive her but he finally did. Harry and Hermione grew up together but hid that fact that they knew each other to protect each other.

"That explains why he was so depressed when you left us. I mean sure I was sad to see you go because we didn't see each other as often as I would have liked. I never understood why it affected him so much, but I do now" Harry said.

"That's because it wasn't Remus per say, but Mooney coming out. He felt the pull of his mate. So it showed on Remus's face and body. I bet he was really moody for a few days afterwards huh?" Hermione asked.

"Yep! Sirius was about to go all Doggie on his ass" Harry replied. (Sirius's Animagus form)

"That was Mooney showing his dislike about being apart from me." Hermione said.

"That explains a lot of things. Now tell me about third year please," Harry asked.

"Third year" Wow that was a crazy year for us wasn't it? Well it all started on the train ride to the school. We had the dementors attacking you not that it was your fault Harry. We of course knew who the professor was but couldn't say anything. Remus felt the pull more than before because I was in danger. That's why he had to leave the cart before he acted upon the urges. I felt the pull but didn't understand the feelings. Once we returned to the school, we ate diner and returned to the dorms. Once everyone was asleep I borrows your cloak and snuck out. I went to find Remus. He was waiting for me like he knew I would come and find him." Hermione said walking to the liquor cabinet and poured her some Fire Whiskey. Then went to sit in an armchair by the fireplace.

"Once I was there, he pulled me into his arms and held me close. I hadn't felt that at home in years. Then he explained the mating pull I was feeling. He asked me if I had any pain around the night before, during and/or after the full moon. I was embraced to tell him yes." Hermione said taking a sip of her drink

"Why?" Harry asked her taking the other armchair.

"Because that's when a visitor came. I told him it was normal for me to hurt, but the last very had been really bad. Normally I hurt in my lower abdomen but now I hurt all over. He explained that was because we are connected. I hurt because of the connection. All mates are connected. He just didn't know when I would start to feel his transformations." She said

" Is there anything he can do to stop the pain from the transformations?" Harry asked hating his sister was in pain.

" Yes. A rare black moonstone," Hermione said pulling out hers that she always wore to how him. " This helps me so I don't feel is transformations, but it doesn't make me stop worrying about him every full moon. Now at the time it was hard to keep it from you, but I had to. "She said.

" Now can you please explain how you knew the way to save us when he was transformed?" Harry asked.

Hermione took another sip of her drink.

" Well during the conversation about us being mates. He explained that only a mate would answer a mate's call. It is a lot of times used when in danger/trouble. So I tried howling for him. Of course he answered the call as you well remember. Later once he was himself again he was so upset with me for doing that but he understood why I called him." She replied.

"Okay. Now what did you mean when you told Remus not to push you away again?" Harry asked rubbing her hand.

"After he calmed down about me calling him in wolf form, he was holding me. We started to kiss and it turned rather passionately rather quick and last for hours." She said blushing about saying it in front of Harry. " Mooney wanted to mark me as his mate, then and there but Remus wouldn't let him. So he pushed me away and it hurt like hell. The pain of being pushed away from your mate is unbearable. I understand why he did it though. Remus didn't want me to be marked and mated with at such and young age. I was only 13. Even thought I was ready, he knew better, and I am so thankful for it now. I am saving myself for him. The most I have done with Charlie is what ya'll saw." She said.

"Okay sis. That's all I wanted to know. Let's go hang with Ron and Ginny. I promise if I have any more questions I'll ask them. I love you sis." Harry said hugging her.

" I love you too Harry." Hermione said hugging him back. "Lets go play," she said with a smile


	4. Chapter 4

******SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR DISCLAMER****** I WANT TO THANK MY BETA AND MY SISTER (SAME PERSON) FOR THIS CHAPTER! **

**THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AS WELL! PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU WISH TO DO!**

**NESSIE  
**

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked outside the library to see Remus and Sirius playing cards on the floor. Hermione smiled at them. She knew at least Remus heard everything, but she wasn't sure about Sirius. She would have to ask Remus later.

" Okay Boys. You can finish this game later because I have to talk with Mooney about something. I promise he won't hurt me Harry, but I am going to need Sirius in there with us just to help Mooney calm down if he gets to crazy. Trust me Harry, you don't want to be in here. I know you think you do, but you don't trust me. Even Sirius doesn't ,but he doesn't have a choice in the matter," Hermione said looking at Mooney.

" Are you sure Love? We can wait a bit longer," Mooney said coming through. Even though he wanted to pin her against the wall right then and there.

" I'm sure. I want to be yours and only yours Mooney," she replied giving Harry a hug and kiss on the cheek before turning back to the library.

Harry headed back to his and Ron's room where he found Ginny lying on his bed reading a book. He walked over to his bed and lay down and held Ginny as she began to read to him. He smiled thinking about his sister finally being happy.

Back in the library, Hermione and Remus stood in front of the fireplace in each other's arms while Sirius was by the door. He did the Silence Spell and locking spell to make sure no one interrupted them. Then changed into Snuffles and waited for it to begin. Even though he didn't really want to be there he knew he was the safest person to be there in case Mooney acted too far.

Remus moved them to the sofa. He laid her down and started to unbutton her shirt once more revealing her black lace bra. Once the shirt was removed he unclasp her bra. He was thankful it was a front clasp. He removed it from her. Then he started to nip at her neck and moved lower to the nipple and began to suck, kneading and pinching the bud to a stiff peak. Then moved to the other breast and repeated the process. She began to moan softly and before long it started to become louder. She held him closer to her and she began to feel the effects he had on her body. She began to remove the rest of her clothes as he continued to kiss her body. Once all her cloths were removed he moved over her body and lightly pressed her into the sofa. She loved to feel his weight on her. With a flick of her writs his cloths were gone and folded on one of the chairs. He moved to rest his waist between her legs. His harden member resting against her folds.

" Are you sure my love?" Mooney asked one more time.

" Yes, my mate, please make me yours," Hermione said arching into him and making the head of his member slip into her.

"Then relax my dear and enjoy what has always been yours," He said pushing into her ever so slowly.

Once he came to her barrier he reached up and kissed her so passionately that it took her mind a moment to relax because she was in pain. He stilled for a moment and let her get used to him then she nodded he began to lightly thrust into her. She raised her hips after a few moments and met his thrusts for thrust. When she was close to her orgamism he bent his head into her neck and bit down on her shoulder drawing blood. This pushed her over the edge and she clamped her walls tightly around his member and pushed him over the edge. They both came at once. Mooney licked and cleaned the mark.

"We are one now, my Beautiful Mate. I love you," Mooney said.

" I love you too, my mate," she said in a sleep voice.

"Rest my sweet, we will talk later," he said removing him self from her.

"Sirius, will you please change back and get her dressed I am trying to calm Mooney down," Remus asked.

"Sure man," Sirius got Hermione dressed. He turned to Remus. "I'll take her to her room so she will rest better," Sirius said, picking her up and heading to her room she shares with Ginny.

"No take her to Harry's room. If I know Ginny she will be in the Boy's room anyways. I don't want her alone right now," Remus said heading to the boy's room.

They knocked on the door and walked in to see Harry and Ginny on Harry's bed asleep. Sirius laid her down on Ron's bed and Remus lay next to her. She opened her eyes at the movement and saw Remus holding her.

"Shh my sweet rest we will talk later," he said.

She nodded and snuggled closer to Remus and began to dream of when she first met her wonderful mate.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: See chapter one.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and thank you to my Beta. Here's my new chapter. Hope you love it and Please review. This is Hermione's Dream.  


* * *

  
**

It was early morning when I woke up. Today was the day I get to see Mooney and Harry again. My brother… I love him. We have different daddies and the same mommy. I don't know why, but I'm happy to have him as my brother.

"Mia Sweetie, are you ready?" my dad yelled upstairs.

"Yeah Daddy. I'll be down in a minute," I yelled back.

I checked my hair in the mirror then headed down to Daddy.

"Okay. I'm ready," I said waiting by the door.

My dad grabbed his keys and we headed to the park. As we drove up, I saw Harry, Mooney, and a big black dog. I know the dog is Sirius Black, a good friend who was accused of something he didn't do. He is so cute.

We park the car. I open the door and run to them. Harry catches me first. I love being in my brothers arms, it's like nothing else. Then Mooney steals me from Harry. The way I feel when he holds me is crazy. I feel like I'm home. I never want to leave his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my head into his neck. He smelled of sage and mint. My two favorite scents. He laughed at something Sirius said to my dad and Remus. I pulled back but Remus stopped me and sat me in his lap. I curled into him more loving the feeling of being near him like this. It feels like home.

"Now little on, how have you been?" Mooney asked.

"I am okay. I just missed you and Harry is all," I said smiling at him. It was weird. I feel so at home with Mooney, but if I am near any guy other than Dad, Harry, and/or Remus/Mooney it feels wrong.

We head over to the swing set while Dad and Sirius talk while Mooney pushes Harry and me. We swing for hours when Daddy comes over and I know what was coming. I didn't want it to happen though. We were leaving and I didn't want to. I don't want to leave him. Mooney was the reason I didn't want to leave.

"Come on sugar. Your mum wants us home," Daddy said.

I shake my head at him. He knew I didn't want to leave. We go through this every time.

"No Daddy. Please. I want to stay," I say wrapping my arms around Mooney as tight as I can.

"Hermione, you know we have to go. Your mum won't let you come here anymore if we are late," Daddy said.

I knew he was right, but I wanted to stay with Mooney.

"Promise me we will come back soon," I say looking at my dad.

"I promise Angel," He said to me holding his arms out for me.

I kissed Mooney bye and go to Daddy. The pain comes back and I start crying more. I wave bye to Harry and Snuffles as Daddy puts me in the car. I look out the window to see Mooney with the saddest face like always when I leave. Daddy pulls away and they become smaller and smaller.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to my wonderful, amazing beta who is also my best friend/sister, who deals with my bad and confusing as hell writing. I love you.**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter (as always).**

**Hope this isn't confusing and if so, please don't feel bad to ask questions and I will try my best to explain what's happening.**

**Please review. Opinions are much appreciated and will be taken into consideration for future chapters. Without more reviews, this may be the last chapter.  
**

* * *

Hermione woke up in Remus' arms in Harry's room. Remus was still asleep wrapped around her. She felt soreness down below and on her shoulder. A grin came across her face at the thought of what it was from. As she laid there, she thought about were all this started. Ever since her third year in the Defense Against the Dark Arts office and Remus' private room. As she laid there the memories came back to her.

_**-Flash Back-**_

"Hermione, it's time to leave," Dad called to me.

"Okay Dad. I'm coming," I said looking to make sure I had everything packed.

I head downstairs to see my mother and dad talking quietly and Dad was starting to become sad. I knew it wouldn't end well.

"Dad, I'm ready," I said standing by the door.

"Okay sweetheart," Dad said walking over to me.

"Mum, are you gonna come this year?" I ask already knowing the answer.

No. She only went the first year because Dad made her go and she will never go again if she could help it.

"No, Hermione. You know I'm busy," my mother said walking away.

Once she walks away, I turn towards Dad shaking my head.

"Let's go. I'll be late other wise," I said getting into the car.

I look over to see my dad looking upset.

"I'm sorry Dad. Will you be okay while I'm at school?"

"Yes Princess. I will be okay. Things might be different when you come home though," Dad said.

I just nod. I know what he means. There is no need to say it. They might not be together when I come home. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised they lasted this long. Things have been getting worse and worse over the years. The only mum I have ever known can barely look at me when family isn't around. She always acts 'normal' when family or friends come over. Once they leave, she goes back to not looking at me.

"Okay Dad. I understand," I said taking his hand and holding it the rest of the way to the station.

We make it there and I unload my truck with Crookshanks carrier on top and make my way to Platform 9 ¾. I hug Dad as Harry and Ron come up to us. The boys say hello to Dad as we say our goodbyes and promise to write. The boys and I step through onto the platform and push our trunks to the end to be loaded. Then we try and find a compartment that's empty but can't so we pick one that has only one person who appears to be asleep.

"Who do you think he is?" Ron asks.

"R. J. Lupin," I say.

"How do you know that? She always knows things," he said.

"It says his name on the suitcase, Ronald," I say trying to hid my smile of seeing my good friend again.

I feel different seeing him again this year. I sit beside him to see his hand is peaking out a little from his jacket, low enough to be able to touch without anyone seeing. I slowly reach out for his hand and he closed his around mine. It feels so good to touch him after so long of not seeing him. I smile to myself as the feeling of home and safeness falls onto me. I slip into a light sleep.

The train stopping makes me wakeup. I know something is wrong. I can feel it.

"Why did the train stop?" Ron asked.

"I don't know Ron, but shut the do-" I say as the train jerks knocking us down and me onto Remus. He smiles at me, then turns serious and pushes me behind him as a dark cloaked figure appears in the doorway.

Harry falls screaming and a bright white light comes from Mooney. The figure leaves us and Mooney pulls out some chocolate for us to eat.

"What was that thing? I felt like… like… well sad," I said almost saying like at home, but only Harry, Sirius, and Remus knows about my home life.

The train starts to move again as I move and try to wake Harry. He comes to and Remus hands him some chocolate as he asks the same thing I did. Only then did I realize I didn't get answered.

"That was a dementor. Nasty things they are; Steals happiness. Well, I must speak to the captain. Best get ready for school. We will be there soon," he said leaving us.

I had to fight to not follow him. I pull out a book to help my mind get off the pain of my good friend leaving. I noticed Harry looking at me. I smile back at him, letting him know I am okay.

As we arrive at Hogsmend Station, we make our way to the doors and head towards the carriages that take us to the school. We pile in them and head to the school. We arrive at the steps and we travel up them into the Great Hall to wait for the first years to arrive and be sorted. Once the new students were settled, Dumbledor made his normal speech. He introduced the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus John Lupin. I smile up at the teachers table and at him. Harry was happy someone was at the school that knew what they were doing. I knew by the smile on his face. Not many people know how to read Harry as well as I do. We smile at each other and begin to eat.

Once we were done, Harry, Ron, and I head towards the tower. I got one last look at Remus as we went through the doors. We reached the Fat Lady portrait and I said the password, Full Moon. We walked into the Common's Room and claimed our favorite places, the two armchairs. Harry and Ron took the chairs and I sat on the floor.

I leaned against Harry's legs as he ran his fingers through my hair to calm me down. He knew I was hurting being away from Remus. We hung out for a while before heading to bed. I lay there for about two hours, waiting for everyone to fall asleep before I crawled out of bed, sneaking into the boy's room and stealing Harry's Invisible Cloak. Then I sneaked out of the dorm. I quietly moved to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. I walk to the teacher's office door and went to open it, but before I could Remus opened it and pulled me into his personal common room.

"I knew you would come my Sweetie," he said pushing his door shut.

"How did you know that?" I ask.

"Because you are my mate and felt the pull to be near me," Remus told me.

"Mate? What does that mean? I don't understand any of this," I said to him.

"Well, remember when you were younger and we would hang out and Mooney would play with you?" he asked.

"Yes. I never wanted to leave and when I had to it hurt. When I was with Mooney, it felt like home," I said looking at him as I sat in one of the arm chairs by the fireplace.

"Yeah, me too. Because Mooney say you as his mate," he said.

"Okay, but how and why did he pick me?" I asked.

"I picked you my sweet Mia, because you needed me. You still need me to protect you. I would make sure you stayed safe while your parents fought. I could feel your pain and how scared you would get. I would hide in the woods outside your house to make sure you would never be physically hurt by them," Mooney said coming out.

"Mooney, I understand now. Thank you so much for protecting me. I was so scared when they would do that," I said getting up and sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him.

The feeling of peace and love come over me as he rubbed my neck. Pleasure surged through out my body. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth as he rubbed my neck. He moved his hands to my waist and made me straddle him as he started to kiss my nack. I arched my nack so he could get a better angle. He started to suck at my pleasure point as he pulled my waist closer to him and moves my hips against his as I run my hands through his hair. He sucks harder on my neck. It feels amazing and I moan louder, and grind my hips into his earning a loud deep moan from him. I smile and do it again.

"My mate," Mooney said scrapping his teeth across my point and I moan even louder.

"My mate, I love you," I said before realizing it.

"I love you too, my beautiful mate," he said to me.

The next thing I knew, I am on my back on the sofa with my shirt off and his hands on my breasts. I moan even louder as he kneads them. He leans over me and grinds into me. I can feel his hardness through his pants. The feel of him causes the fire in me to heat more.

"More, please, more," I pant to him.

"Yes mate more," he said grinding harder against me and nipping at my neck.

Suddenly he moved off me and was in front of the fireplace. Still breathing hard.

"What's wrong, Mooney?" I ask trying to catch my breath.

"Leave. You need to leave now. Do not question me. GET OUT NOW, Hermione Jane Granger and NEVER come back here alone again," Remus said looking pained.

It broke my heart to see him like that. I ran from the room and threw on the cloak. I ran to the tower and up to the painting.I said the password before running up the stairs to the girls dorms and crawled into bed. I said a silence spell around my bed and cried my eyes out.

I was all willing to give myself to my mate. Why did he push me away? If I was his mate, why didn't he want me anymore?

I fell asleep with tears in my eyes.

'Would he ever want me?' were my last thoughts before darkness calmed me once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer please see Chapter 1 as always. I am sorry for the lateness for this chapter the site is acting up. I want to thank all my readers and My wonderful Beta: RatchxHide . I love you 3.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to** BookwormBaby2580** for passing along the information on how to get around the site's error message! To those of you who have been trying to post chapters and have been unable to (like I have, since TUESDAY!), here's some information that was apparently posted in a support forum:**

**To anyone getting the "FanFiction(dot)net Error Type 2" (the page where you update the properties and chapters of your story is unavailable), follow these steps:**

**(1) Look at the URL  
(2) Find the phrase "_edit_"  
(3) Replace "property" with "content"  
(4) Hit "enter"**

**Thanks again for passing that along, Bookwarm  
**

* * *

HPOV

After the memory went away and I was waking up fully, I looked over to see almost everyone in the boy's room. Harry, Sirius and Ron were playing a game and Ginny had her head in Harry's lap sleeping still. I turned more into Remus and in the process of waking him up. He opened his eyes and looked into mine as he bent his head down and gently kissed my lips. When he pulled back he was smiling at me.

" Mia, You should still be resting."

" I can't sleep anymore plus Molly will have dinner ready soon by the light coming from the window. It's near 7 which is when we eat," I replied.

"DINNER IS READY!" Molly yelled through out the house.

Everyone, but Remus and I, jumped when she yelled. We just laughed as we all left to head down stair. Ginny and I stopped by out room to change cloths since we were in PJ's and Molly would have had a fit had we came to Dinner in them.

Ginny went first down the stairs after we had changed as I followed behind her shortly. I was so nerves about what I was wearing. It was Ginny's idea. I was wearing a short skirt; high heels that made my legs look longer according to Ginny. A halter top with a deep V, the color was chocolate brown. My hair was slightly curly but not fizzy like it used to be, thanks to Ginny and her hair products. I walked over to Remus and Sirius and sat between them.

Sirius lends over to me and whispered, "You look divine in that outfit."

He kissed my check as Remus slammed him into the wall before anyone knew what happen.

RPOV

I watch Hermione walk down the stairs in her new outfit. She looked like a Goddess to me. I smiled as she sat between Sirius and me. I was doing well with her dressed like that even when Ron was starring at her, because I knew she was mine. What set me off was what Sirius said. I knew he didn't mean it in a bad way, but for some reason it pissed me off. I had him by his neck before anyone knew what was happening. He could breathe, but it still hurt him. The wolf in me and wanting to kill him for touching my mate and the human in me is having a hard time to fight the wolf off. What do I do? Will I kill my best friend/brother or stop my self? Is there anything to help me?

**A/N: CLIFFFYYYYYYY... I know , What do ya'll think? Please tell me. I value your options. I'm sorry It is short, But I have been very busy with a new baby in the house it is hard to find time to type. **

**Thanks **

**Nessie**


	8. Chapter 8

** *** See chapter 1 for disclaimer***** Sorry about the delay in posting. I have been without Internet and have been very sick lately. Thanks to my Beta she typed this chapter up for me. I hope you like it. Please review!**

* * *

* * *

"OH MY GOD REMUS. LET HIM GO THIS INSTENT," Molly yelled coming over to him.

He turned and growled at her. She noticed his eyes were amber, not bright blue. Then she heard a voice from behind her, coming closer.

"Molly, that's not Remus. Slowly move back," the voice, Molly now recognizing as Hermione, said while moving towards him.

Molly tried to stop her, but when Remus growled loudly at her, she stopped. Hermione walked up to him. She placed a hand on the arm that held Sirius.

"Mooney, let Padfoot go. He didn't do anything to me," Hermione said quietly.

"But what he said to you, you shouldn't have to hear talk like that except from me," Mooney said.

Everyone was shocked by the change of voice. Everyone, but Hermione, Sirius, Harry, and Bill.

"He was just being him. Now let go of him," Hermione said.

Mooney let him go as Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and tried to pull her away, but Mooney grabbed her harder and pulled her to him, wrapping her protectively around him and let out a deep growl. Ron backed up terrified by the sound. It reminded him of their third year all over again, just less furry.

"Mooney, calm down please. Let Remus back," Hermione said making him look at her as she kissed/nussled his neck.

He held her tighter, barring his face in her hair as he inhails her scent so Remus can get control again. He pulls back and looks at Hermione.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Remus asked very worried about his reactions.

"No, you both didn't hurt anyone other than maybe scaring them a little. But not physically," Hermione said brushing away his hair from his eyes.

He smiled at the action and leaned in on her touch. He kissed her palm, making her breath catch from his secret simple touch of love.

"Hermione, move away from him. He is an older man and your professor. Surely this behavior is inappropriate between a student and teacher." Molly said pulling her away from Remus' touch.

She pouted at the lost of touch and Sirius and Remus saw her look. They both burst out in laughter. Everyone looked at them like they were insane. Sirius grabbed Hermione from Molly and pulled her to him, whispering something in her ear.

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Molly was confused about the three of them.

"You know I'm sorry about what I said to you right?" Sirius asked her as he hugged her tightly while making sure she was physically okay.

"Yeah pads. I'm okay and I'm not mad," she said kissing his nose like they always did and didn't care about the looks from Molly and anyone else who didn't like it.

"I want an explanation of what happened here!" Molly said using her motherly voice that made them all feel bad for whomever was in trouble for whatever.

"Sirius said something to Luna that Mooney didn't like so he protected so he protected what's his," Remus said.

"Who? Wait... he was talking to Mione. Who is Luna?" Molly asked confused.

"Me," Hermione said turning into a white cat with a black shaped moon on her forehead.

She had a collar with 3 tags. The first tag had Mooney's name, the second was Padfoots, and the last one was Prongs Jr. Molly was shocked beyond belief. Hermione was an unregistered Animagus .

"Hermione dear, when did this happen?" Molly asked sitting down.

Hermione changed back into herself with now the collar showing. Remus sat back down. He grabbed Hermione and pulled her into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and rubbed her back.

"Well it all began during third year. After the hug and kiss that me and Harry shared one night after he found out about Sirius and all that stuff. Some of the girls saw us and wouldn't leave me alone. I wanted away to hang with friends and not have stairs. So, I researched how to do it. Dumbledor found me and told me to go see Rems and that he could help me. I did and now I am an Animagus . In my cat form, I can just relax and rest without everyone bothering me," she said closing her eyes from the feeling of Remus rubbing her back and playing with her hair. "Mmmmm... Remus, that feels good. You are making me sleepy," Hermione said real softly.

"Then sleep little one, sleep. You need it after everything today," Remus said.

"What about telling Molly everything?" She mumbled.

"Later you can. Now you want to sleep like that or cat form?" Remus asked.

She smiled and changed into Luna and curled up in Remus' arms. He stood up and went into the living room and sat down in a chair next to the fire to keep her warm. Harry brought over a blanket and gently covered her up.

"Thanks Harry," Remus said as she let out a small meow and purred louder.

They both smiled at the noise.

* * *

**Sorry it is a short chapter. I hope my next one will be longer. **

**Nessie  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**AS ALWAYS SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR DISCLAMIER**

**Please review. Opinions are much appreciated and will be taken into consideration for future chapters. I want to Thank Ariah23 and Sweet-tang-honney for all the great and Multi review. Thanks guy. And thanks to everyone else. Please send me reviews. They let me know I'm doing something good. **

**LEMONS ARE IN THIS CHAPTER! I WILL MARK WHERE THEY ARE SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THEM YOU CAN SKIP IT!**

The rest of the day and night continued as normal. Remus carried Hermione to his room. She purred when he tried to lay her down on the bed, but her claws had other ideas as they sunk into his arm.

" Okay Sweetie, I'll hold you. But I need to get a shower first" Remus told her trying to put her down again.

This time she let him lay her down on the bed. She moved to his pillow and curled up once more. Remus reentered his room to find her sleep on his pillow, she heard him enter and smelled him as well. She transformed back into her human form. Then settled against the pillows waiting for Remus to notice her.

" You know you're in my spot right?" He asked her once he saw where she was laying still.

"So what if I want to sleep here tonight?" She asked looking at him.

"Really too bad, that's my spot" Remus growled lightly

" Make Me," She answered back seductressly

START OF LEMONS. SKIP UNTIL THIS SHOWS AGAIN

Remus smiled evilly and wandless casted a Silence Spell and Locking Spell on the room. He jumped onto the bed and pinned Hermione to the bed. He attacked her already hard nipples as his needed each breast. She let out a deep moan that only Remus could ever make her make. She held his head closer as he sucked harder on her nipple. He moved his hands down her body to her lower lip.

She smiled as silently check to see if she was ready for him. He moved to kiss her as he entered her. They battled for dominancy with their tongues. He started moving in and out of her. His thrusts were harder and she met his thrusts each and every time. She moaned at the feeling of him in her going so deep. To them it was like he was made for her. It is true because he was.

" Just like last time, we fit like a glove, just like we are meant to bed," Hermione said in between moans

"Because we are," He said back Thrusting in harder to her.

He knew she was close to the edge, so was he. He moved his hand down to her lower lips and started to play with her clit. He rubbed it hard and fast. Her walls clinched around him and as she came, she milked him dry in the process. He kissed her sweetly as he pulled out and covered them both.

SAVE TO START READING AGAIN1!

Hermione snuggled up against Remus after their lovemaking. Enjoying the feeling of her Mate next to her.

"I love you so much Remus" Hermione said gently kissing him

"I love you so much more Hermione" Remus said back returning the kiss.

"Lets get some sleep, I think we both could use it after today, we can deal with everyone else tomorrow. I want to have just some US time for the rest of the night," Hermione said closing her eyes.

" I agree" Remus responded by wrapping his arms around her tighter and falling asleep and dreaming of his Mate.

I 'm sorry this is a short chapter compaired to my other chapters. I have been very sick and just not feeling like writing. Been going through a lot of things right now. This is not Betaed and I'm sorry My Beta moved on me so I am in the process of contacting a new one. I hope the next chapter will be Betaed.

Please leave comments. They help me write better for you!


	10. To my New and Faithful Readers

Dear my new and faithful reader,

I am so sorry I haven't updating in such a long time. I have had things in my life stopping me from writing and updating. I hope soon it will change to where I can update more. I love getting emails full of reviews from you all. So thank you for staying with me for so long. I will be moving in the next 2-3 months so I hope sometime after that I will be able to get back into writing. Will update when I know more.

Thanks

Nessie


End file.
